It's Your Time To Shine!
|volume = Volume 21 |romaji = Deban yo! |kanji = 出番よ! |release date = October 15, 2012 |previous = I Can't Help But Laugh |next = You Have Teammates, You Know |anime episode = Episode 58}} is the one hundred and eighty-sixth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary On the court, Kise rapidly scores with plays using the Generation of Miracles’s moves, bringing the score to 15-2 in Kaijo’s favor. Seirin is flabbergasted by Kise’s power; even the crowd remarks that Kise’s offense and defense are unrivaled. Kagami frustratingly thinks that he won’t be able to keep up Kise who has already been using his Perfect Copy for 3 minutes. Kagami wonders if Kise is planning to use all 5 minutes of his power right now. Unexpectedly, Kise sighs; as the golden gleam fades from his eyes, he states that he will take a break now—it really is hard on his body when he copies “their” moves. Furthermore, he can’t afford to collapse so quickly—therefore, since the game has just started, he will save some for later. Plus, he accomplished Kaijo’s objective—they have the initiative now. Watching Kise, Murasakibara comments that Kise’s Perfect Copy is amazing, but he only has 2 minutes, so Seirin shouldn’t have a problem. However, Himuro tells him that Kaijo has created a strong momentum which Seirin won’t be able to break so easily. Proving his point, in the next plays, Seirin misses consecutive shots. In one of them, Kagami uses a full drive and then fade away to try and score; Kise muses that that certainly brings back memories. Watching them, Murasakibara realizes that this is what “Muro-chin” was explaining earlier. Himuro adds that Seirin probably wanted an early lead, but they fell victim to a surprise attack—plus, they wanted to close the gap quickly, but they couldn’t because of repeated missed shots. Observing the situation, Riko calls for a member change—she pulls Izuki out and sends Furihata in. Furihata recalls that he wanted to play in official games for a long time. Nevertheless, he is extremely rattled right now. Despite the audience’s enthusiastic cheers and his teammates’ encouragement, he is unable to relax. Kise wonders if he is some secret weapon they have been hiding, but after looking at his uneasy behavior, decides against that theory. Furihata comes up to Kasamatsu (his mark) who annoyed, asks if this “tense brat” is now his new mark. On Kaijo’s bench, Coach Genta Takeuchi wonders what Seirin is planning. When the game resumes, Furihata is unable to calm down and fumbles the ball. Kasamatsu easily takes it when Kuroko suddenly appears, knocking the ball out of his hands. He then asks an irritated Kasamatsu to wait a moment since Furihata is a little nervous. Kuroko then consoles Furihata, telling him that in his first game, he tripped and got a nosebleed. Furihata can’t believe that Kuroko had such an embarrassing experience. On Seirin’s bench, they discuss if Furihata will be okay. Riko and Izuki, however, reassure the other players, stating that sometimes being “a total coward” is a good thing. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Kaijō High vs Seirin High Techniques used *Ryōta Kise's Perfect Copy *Tetsuya Kuroko's Misdirection Navigation